El regreso
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: SPOILER! Brennan vuelve despues de un año de su viaje en Maluku, ¿Qué habra pasado en su ausencia? ¿Cómo estará Booth? Todo en este nuevo Fan Fic basado en como podría ser el principio de la sexta temporada
1. De vuelta

_Después del final de la quinta no he podido evitar colgar este fic, perdonad si hay algún fallo de cronología, pero este fic era algo viejo y lo modifiqué para que encajara con lo que pasaría a la vuelta de los dos._

_El fic consta de seis capítulos y no tengo muy claro de cuando en cuando subiré._

……………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 1: De vuelta**

Temperance Brennan se levantó cansada esa mañana, el sol brillaba en Washington y la gente salía con una gran sonrisa a pasear por la calle. Afortunadamente ese día era sábado, Brennan había vuelto esa madrugada de viaje y no podría haber aguantado trabajar al día siguiente. Su cabeza le dolía y tenía los pies destrozados. Había ido a aquel lugar, aquel en el que habían quedado un año atrás, pero él no había acudido, se había quedado allí sola por más de dos horas sin encontrarse con quien deseaba.

La antropóloga se levantó costosamente de la cama para andar hasta su cocina y preparase un té. Después tenía pensado meterse de nuevo en la cama. Nunca le había afectado tanto el cambio de horario, pero ahora, ese cambio, era como una paliza para ella. Cansada y como si sus pies fueran de plomo Brennan ando pesadamente de nuevo a su cama. Allí descansó durante escasamente media hora, media hora que fue la peor de su vida. Las pesadillas se repetían una y otra vez a velocidad desmesurada, pero esas no eran las pesadillas a las que estaba acostumbrada Brennan. Ella siempre había aguantado pesadillas relacionadas con su pasado, había revivido mil y una veces el abandono de sus padres en las noches más oscuras, pero, ahora, el protagonista de sus pesadillas era su compañero. Una y otra vez el la dejaba para irse lejos pero esa vez, esa vez le veía al lado de una mujer que no era ella.

Confundida la joven mujer se incorporó en su cama, no entendía por qué había soñado tanto con él y mucho menos entendía por qué le hacía tanto daño pensar que su compañero estuviera con otra mujer.

Después de dar por echo que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño Brennan volvió a levantarse esta vez para darse un relajante baño en su ducha. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas pasaban por su mente una y otra vez creando un notable terror en su cuerpo, sentía que algo horrible ocurría, sentía que algo horrible había ocurrido en el tiempo que había estado fuera, solo había sido un año, ¿algo tan horrible había pasado en un año? Y lo pero, ¿desde cuando Temperance Brennan hacía caso de unas pesadillas creadas por su subconsciente? Racionalizándolo todo Brennan cerró los ojos relajándose por fin. Minutos después su móvil sonó y la antropóloga salió hasta callar al menudo artefacto.

-Brennan.-Dijo la antropóloga tan fríamente como siempre.

-Soy yo.-Dijo Cam desde el otro lado de la línea.-Veras, quería preguntarte si podrías pasarte por el laboratorio sobre las ocho, sé que acabas de llegar y que estarás cansada, pero llevamos mucho tiempo con un caso y solo necesito que le eches una ojeada a un cadáver.-Brennan suspiró un momento.- ¿Qué dices?

- Esta bien.-Dijo vencida la antropóloga.-Estaré allí a las ocho.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, te dejo descansar.-Dijo Cam, con un tono muy alegre.-Hasta las ocho.-Después de eso la forense colgó su teléfono.

Brennan volvió a meterse en la ducha después de la llamada. Llevaría ese día con una gran tranquilidad. Después del baño se puso un poco de música mientras terminaba de escribir uno de los capítulos de su libro. Para comer pidió un poco de comida tailandesa y después se echó un poco la siesta. Con pesadez apagó el despertador que la indicaba que eran las siete de la tarde y se levantó de su cama para vestirse con muy pocas ganas de ir al Jeffersonian.

Al llegar allí todo estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, Brennan no entendía nada, ¿por qué la habían echo ir allí si nadie iba a estar? Con ganas de descansar la antropóloga se dio la vuelta pensando volver a casa, pero, los gritos de todos sus compañeros la detuvieron.

-¡Bienvenida!-Gritaron todos al unísono. Desde Cam a Ángela la esperaban allí, con una gran sonrisa. Fue la artista la primera que se acercó a abrazar a su compañera.

-¿Qué tal el viaje cielo?-Preguntó ella mientras la acompañaba al centro del laboratorio. Que se había convertido en una gran pista de baile, por no nombrar la gran pancarta que colgaba del techo o las guirnaldas que se habían quedado colgadas en las luces del techo.

-Bien, bueno, cansada.-Dijo ella sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo por toda esa fiesta. Los ojos de la antropóloga se movieron por toda la sala buscando a una sola y única persona.

-Aún no ha llegado cielo, pero, no te preocupes, me ha prometido que vendrá.-Dijo Ángela leyendo los pensamientos de su compañera.

-¿A qué te refieres Ángela?-Preguntó Brennan haciéndose la tonta.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, pero Brennan seguía con una cara de confusión.-A Booth, cariño, a Booth.

-No buscaba a Booth, solo estaba un poco sorprendida al ver el cambio que le habéis dado al laboratorio.-Dijo la antropóloga buscando una excusa-Por cierto, no hacía falta todo esto, que solo me he ido un año.-Dijo la doctora sin muchas ganas de fiesta.

-Ya, pero un año en el que te hemos echado mucho de menos.-Dijo Cam, mientras se metía en la conversación como si nada. La antropóloga la miró con cara de no creerse nada.-Se nos han atascado muchos casos.-La forense miró al suelo con una clara vergüenza en su rostro. Brennan solo pudo sonreír.

-Mirar por ahí viene Booth-Dijo Hodgins mientras también se metía en la conversación.

En ese momento, como si un muelle hubiera saltado en el interior de Brennan ella se giró. Booth estaba vestido con su traje de siempre, una gran sonrisa podía apreciarse en su rostro, todo el mundo le saludaba como si él fuera el protagonista de la fiesta y es que, él también había vuelto de viaje hace escasas horas. A Brennan solo le faltaba caérsele la baba al observar a su compañero, pero todo cambió al ver entrar a otra persona detrás de él. Una mujer entraba y seguidamente se agarraba al brazo de Booth. Ella era alta y morena, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico que podría dejar paralizado a cualquier hombre, Brennan no podía negar que aquella mujer era preciosa, pero, sin saber un por qué, algo le decía que odiaría a esa mujer por siempre.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de los dos compañeros se cruzaron. Brennan permanecía seria desde que había visto a aquella mujer y el rostro de Booth se tornó en seriedad durante un segundo para luego dejar paso a una sonrisa muy leve. Booth y aquella mujer desconocida para Brennan se acercaron a la antropóloga.

-¿Qué tal Bones?-Preguntó Booth.-Cuánto tiempo.-Claramente una gran tristeza se podía apreciar en ambos.

-Si, mucho.-Simplemente pudo decir la antropóloga. Los dos compañeros se miraban intensamente, ignorando la presencia de todos los que les rodeaban, en esos momentos solo existían en su mundo ellos dos.

-Preséntale a tu nueva novia, ¿no Booth?-Preguntó Cam rompiendo la burbuja que habían creado Brennan y Booth.

-Claro, te presento a Catherine Klein,-Dijo Booth con una leve mirada dirigida a Catherine.-Es una bióloga marina de la Administración Nacional Oceánica y Atmosférica-Explicó Booth mirando de nuevo a su compañera. Brennan no dijo nada.

-Encantada de conocerte, Booth me ha hablado mucho de ti, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.-Dijo ella mientras extendía la mano a la antropóloga en forma de saludo. Esta la miró de arriba abajo para luego contestar.

-Lo dudo.-Todos miraron a la antropóloga sin dar crédito de lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. Sin decir ni media palabra más la doctora se fue.

La noche pasó muy larga para los dos compañeros, ambos se enviaban miradas furtivas desde los lados contrarios del laboratorio. Ambos tenían ganas de cruzar el espacio que les separaba y unirse para bailar aquella hermosa balada que sonaba en aquellos momentos, pero algo les separaba y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido. Catherine Klein.

………………………………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado, me gustaría leer vuestra opinión._

_Por cierto, hace tiempo que no tengo muchas ideas para hacer historias de estos dos así que, acepto sugerencias, sean para cortos o para historias largas, ¡me vale todo! Haré las historias que me parezcan interesantes._

_Gracias por leer._

_Kaksa_


	2. Entre conversaciones

_Siento la tardanza, pero…aquí esta, nuevo capítulo_

….

**Capitulo 2: Entre conversaciones**

Ángela se acercó a Brennan horas después de la tensa presentación de aquellas dos mujeres y se la llevó fuera para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Has sido muy desagradable antes.-Dijo la artista sin andarse con rodeos. La antropóloga la miró sin entender.-No te hagas la tonta Brennan, te has pasado tres pueblos.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.-Dijo Brennan intentando esquivar el tema.

-Pues yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente.-Dijo la artista cruzándose de hombros.-Sé que te duele que Booth esté con otra mujer…-Brennan intentó pararla aun que la artista siguió hablando- pero él no te estará esperando por siempre, ambas sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día. Booth ha encontrado a alguien que puede hacerle feliz, y aunque tú y yo sabemos que la personas más indicada para ese puesto eres tú…

-¡Para!-Dijo Brennan cabreada.-¡Ya estoy harta! ¿Quién te crees que eres Ángela? ¿Acaso crees que tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida y dar opinión de algo que yo no te he pedido.-La artista escuchaba tranquila, sabiendo que su amiga no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento.-Me importa muy poco que Booth este con esa furcia como si esta con Cam o como si esta contigo.-Los ojos de Brennan se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.-Yo no le quiero, es un maldito engreído que se cree que tiene a todas las chicas de su vida a sus pies y, a mi nadie me tiene a sus pies.-Diciendo esto Brennan entro de nuevo al laboratorio para coger sus cosas y después volver a salir de él para irse. Ella sabía que Ángela tenía razón, le dolía que Booth estuviera con otra mujer que no fuera ella, aunque ella misma aún no lo aceptara.

Brennan se acostó en su cama deseando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, que nada de eso hubiera pasado y despertarse sabiendo que su compañero la esperaría para volver a trabajar como siempre. Pero eso no ocurrió, Brennan permaneció durante horas tumbada en su cama, esperando que Morfeo fuera a buscarla de un momento a otro, pero parecía que el dios griego se había perdido aquella noche. Perdiendo la esperanza de poder conciliar el sueño la antropóloga se levantó para buscar su ordenador y seguir escribiendo su libro.

Las horas pasaron rápido y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el sol salía. No había dormido absolutamente nada, las ojeras eran totalmente visibles en su rostro y tenía el cuerpo engarrotado por haberse tirado toda la noche sentada mirando el ordenador, pero, aún así, no tenía sueño.

Se levantó sin saber muy bien que hacer y solo una respuesta le vino a la mente, trabajo. Se vistió tranquilamente y salió a la calle, tomándose un café por el camino para después llegar sobre las diez de la mañana al Jeffersonian. El laboratorio estaba vacío, nadie solía ir a trabajar los fines de semana, a no ser que hubiera un caso importante o que fueras Temperance Brennan.

La antropóloga subió a su despacho, se pudo la bata y ando al limbo. De camino allí escuchó un ruido en una de las salas forenses y, con cautela, anduvo hasta allí.

-Creía que no había nadie.-Dijo Brennan en la puerta haciendo que Cam pegara un bote del susto.

-Brennan, no te había oído llegar.-Dijo la forense mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho e intentaba normalizar su respiración.-No tenía nada que hacer y se me había ocurrido venir a ordenar el material.-La forense volvió a su tarea mientras Brennan la observaba.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?-La antropóloga la miró sin saber que respondes, ¿Cam se refería a la contestación a Catherine? ¿O a la discusión con Ángela?-Ya sabes, Ángela salió y al poco tiempo salías como una bala del laboratorio.

-Nada, ya sabes, Ángela y sus tonterías.-Dijo Brennan mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Tienes que empezar a pensar que no son tonterías.-Las antropóloga se giró para contestar a la forense, pero esta siguió hablando impidiéndoselo.-Booth me contó lo que pasó los meses antes de partir a Maluku, o como se llame, el día que fuisteis a hablar con Sweets por lo del libro. Se lo que te dijo y se que lo que tú le dijiste, es una excusa. Y tendrías que pensar sobre lo que esta pasando ahora, y aceptar que te lo has ganado tú. Que si hubieras aceptado tus sentimientos ahora no tendría ese dolor en tu pecho.-La antropóloga no pudo contestar.-Solo quiero que pienses en ello.-Brennan salió de la habitación echa un lío. ¿Por qué se había complicado todo en tan poco tiempo? Al salir de la habitación retomó su viaje hacia el limbo y allí su pesadilla apareció. ¡¿Que narices hacía allí Catherine? Silenciosa se puso unos guantes y sacó una de las cajas con restos humanos haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero, claramente, Catherine se dio cuenta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que susto que me ha dado Dra. Brennan!-Dijo Catherine poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Si, parece que hoy asusto a muchas personas.-Dijo Brennan recordando que Cam había reaccionado de la misma forma a su presencia. Brennan fue de camino a otra sala con los restos, pero la voz de la bióloga la detuvo en la puerta del limbo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Temperance?-Dijo Catherine.

-Ya me ha hecho una.-Contestó ella. La bióloga que se quedó callada sin saber muy bien como seguir.-Si, puede hacerme una pregunta.-Catherine quedó callada unos momento antes, midiendo sus palabras.

-Sabe, por el laboratorio y por el FBI circulan muchos rumores. La mayoría sobre Booth y usted y…quería saber si uno de ellos es cierto-Brennan esperó sin comentar la pregunta.- ¿Booth se declaró a usted justamente antes de conocerme?-Brennan no sabía muy bien como contestar, su cuerpo se había vuelto gelatina al oír esa pregunta.

-Creo que no soy yo la que tiene que contestar a eso Catherine. Creo que tendrías que preguntarle a Booth.-Dijo Brennan intentando de nuevo salir de esa sala, en la cual se había creado un ambiente bastante tenso.

-Lo sé.-Siguió hablando Catherine, por lo que Brennan paró y se giró de nuevo para mirar a la bióloga a la cara.-Pero Booth se niega a hablar de temas sentimentales que tengan que tratar con usted. Es cierto que hace comentarios referentes a ti cada pocos minutos, pero nunca sentimentales.-Brennan suspiró.

-Yo no soy quien debe contestar a esa pregunta.-Dijo Brennan muy sería e incomoda.

-Entonces, conteste a esta. ¿Esta usted enamorada de Booth?-Brennan tragó saliva, estaba en su ética responder cualquier pregunta que estuviera directamente relacionada con ella, y siempre sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero, esa era la única pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta y, tenía claro, que debía contestarla.

-No lo sé.-Respondió solamente lanzando su mirada al suelo.

-¿No lo sabe?-Respondió extrañada la bióloga.

-No, no lo sé.-Brennan volvió a mirar a Catherine a la cara.-Booth a sido la única persona a la cual la he dejado saltar el muro que creé hace tiempo. Es la única persona que se preocupó en mirar más allá del muro y no simplemente la fachada. Y sí, he de decir que tengo un fuerte vinculo con él, pero no sé si ese vinculo se puede llamar amor, porque nunca he tenido la suerte de sentir amor por nadie.-Catherine miraba a Brennan con una mezcla entre compasión y pena, ¿cómo una persona no ha podido sentir amor nunca? Se preguntaba en ese momento la bióloga-Y ahora, si me disculpa.-Dijo Brennan con un gran dolo en su pecho.-Tengo cosas que hacer.

….

_Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos comentarios_

_Kaksa_


	3. Todo se complica

_Aquí dejo otro capitulo_

…

**Capítulo 3: Todo se complica**

Brennan ando hacia su despacho y dejó la caja con los restos humanos en la mesa para después sentarse en el sofá. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez a si misma la antropóloga. "¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Por qué ahora tanto dolor?" Las imágenes de su compañero junto a esa mujer se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y haciéndole daño como si de dagas se tratasen. Estas imágenes se mezclaban con las imágenes de aquel día. Aquel en el que Booth había abierto su corazón y había decidido dar una oportunidad a esa relación que nunca empezó, aquel día en el cual Brennan decidió que esa relación nunca existiría y, ¿por qué? Por miedo, por un miedo sin sentido e inútil que ahora solamente le causaba dolor.

La relación desde aquel día había sido normal, excluyendo algunos comentarios referentes al tema que solo hacían que ambos se sumergieran en una atmósfera intranquila, pero, para Brennan eso le había parecido suficiente, suficiente hasta que Catherine apareció. Brennan sabía que si hubiera conocido a la bióloga en otras circunstancias se había podido llevar bien, incluso podrían haber llegado a ser amigas, pero, ahora, irremediablemente, Brennan sentía una pequeña chispa de odio cuando la veía y, aunque ella sabía claramente el por qué de ese odio, no quería siquiera que ese por qué se mocionara en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que la antropóloga pudiera remediarlo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de dolor y de impotencia, lágrimas que sabía no podría parar por más que quisiera. Brennan se sentía débil, demasiado débil como para trabajar e incluso demasiado débil como para irse a casa. La antropóloga se tumbó en su sillón apoyando la cabeza en un cogín y cerró los ojos, esperando una vez más que todo aquello solo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño apartamento del centro Seeley Booth permanecía sentado viendo la televisión, pero, su cabeza permanecía en otra parte. Su corazón había latido de forma desmesurada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Como la primera vez que la vio sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de ella, pero, algo había cambiado desde esa primera vez. Él había buscado a otra persona, otra persona que creía le había echo olvidar, pero, como muchas otras veces, se había equivocado. Nada más ver a Brennan de nuevo se había dado cuenta de que nunca amaría a Catherine como amaba a su Bones.

Aquel día cuando le confesó sus sentimientos a Bones había notado como su corazón se partía, él había notado como no podía controlar aquel dolor de su pecho, aquel dolor que le había acompañado cada día hasta ese momento, ese momento en el cual el dolor se había intensificado. No sabía por qué lo había echo. No sabía por qué había empezado a salir con Catherine cuando él sabía claramente que a quien él amaba era a Temperance.

Cansado de estar en casa, abatido, se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sin coche, solo él y sus pensamientos. Era cerca de la hora de comer, pero, su cuerpo no le pedía alimento, al revés, su estómago estaba completamente revuelto.

Sin darse cuenta el agente se encontró en la puerta del Royal Diner, había andado sin rumbo y ahora se encontraba allí. Condujo su mirada hasta el interior del restaurante, rememorando todos los momentos que había compartido allí con su compañera y, su corazón dio un vuelco al verla allí, sentada, tranquila y… ¿llorando? Booth estaba sorprendido, Bones no lloraba, era muy difícil ver a Temperance Brennan llorar. Sin pensárselo un momento y con el corazón en un puño entró en el restaurante y se acercó a su compañera agachándose a su lado.

-Temperance, Temperance ¿qué pasa?-La antropóloga se giró para verle. Ella creía soñar, él pensaba encontrarse en una pesadilla, no podía aguantar ver a su compañera así.-¿A pasado algo? Tu padre, no sé, ¿Russ?-Preguntó Booth angustiado, pero Brennan no contestó, simplemente se abrazó a él con fuerza. No quería perderle, no quería que él estuviera con alguien que no fuera ella y esto la confundía.

Booth la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente con solo su simple contacto. El agente se separó un poco para poder mirar a la cara a su compañera. Ella tenía los ojos completamente rojos, llevaba llorando mucho tiempo y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Ambos estaban a poco espacio de distancia, habían olvidado que se encontraban en una cafetería, todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, ya solo existían ellos. Booth deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse y besarla, Brennan luchaba entre acercarse o salir corriendo. Los compañeros empezaron a juntarse, poco a poco, sus labios se rozaban indecisos, ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando de la respiración del otro.

Booth se había olvidado completamente de Catherine, en ese momento solo Brennan existía para él, pero su compañera no había echo lo mismo. En el momento en el cual sus labios, después de rozarse durante un corto periodo de tiempo aunque largo para la pareja, iban a juntarse Brennan abrió los ojos y, separando a Booth de ella cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la cafetería.

Booth abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo a tiempo para ver salir a su compañera de la cafetería, rápidamente salió detrás de ella.

-¡Brennan!-Gritaba el agente, pero, cuando salió la antropóloga ya partía en su coche hacia su casa.

Entonces Booth suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello, estaba confuso. ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó a si mismo, pero, era inútil preguntar, no tenía respuesta para sus preguntas. Cansado, anduvo de nuevo hacia su casa. No podía apartar el rostro de su compañera de la cabeza, él, que le había salvado en incontables veces, que le había demostrado su amistad, pero, sobre todo, que le había demostrado su amor, no sabía que hacer. Llegó a su casa, confuso. Deseaba llamarla, decirle que la quería, que ya nada importaba, que solo la amaba a ella, que había buscado en Catherine lo que ella no había querido darle en un principio pero, ahora, ahora que ella había dado ese paso, ya no había nada que se lo impidiera, ya no había ningún otro muro que Booth o ella tuvieran que saltar, ya nada les separaba de estar juntos por siempre.

Aún así algo en su interior decía al agente que no lo hiciera, que le diera tiempo, quizá mañana o pasado, pero, Brennan se daría cuenta, ella aceptaría sus sentimientos y, sería entonces, cuando ambos estarían juntos para siempre. Una sonrisa salió en el rostro de Booth.

-Mis pensamientos parecen un cuento de Disney.-Se dijo a si mismo mientras se iba desvistiendo de camino a su habitación.

Al día siguiente llamaron al agente a primera hora de la madrugada, habían encontrado un cuerpo y necesitaban de la presencia de la antropóloga del FBI, es decir, Temperance Brennan. En menos de cinco minutos Booth se encontraba en el laboratorio preguntando por su compañera.

-Brennan se encuentra en su despacho Booth.-Le informó Cam.

-¿Y como la ves?-Preguntó el agente mientras intentaba ver a su compañera desde la plataforma.-¿Esta normal?-Brennan puso una cara un poco extraña.

-Todo lo normal que puede estar Brennan.-Dijo Cam con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Booth ando hasta el despacho de la antropóloga y entró en él con pies de plomo. Brennan parecía normal, nada indicaba que estuviera deprimida o triste.

-¿Qué quieres Booth?-Preguntó la antropóloga como siempre antes de que el agente hablara.

-Han encontrado un cuerpo y quiere que lo veas.-Dijo Booth, un poco cortado sin saber muy bien que o como decir sus palabras.

-Muy bien, vamos.-Brennan se levantó de su silla y se puso su abrigo, como siempre.

Booth estaba desconcertado, Brennan estaba demasiado normal, el día anterior habían estado apunto de besarse y, ahora, Brennan se comportaba como cualquier otro día, solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. El agente decidió no darle mucha importancia en ese momento, ellos siempre tendrían tiempo durante el día.

Ambos llegaron al lugar del crimen, un río, cogieron muestras y sacaron el cuerpo. Brennan pidió que lo llevaran al Jeffersonian, como siempre, y, como siempre, volvieron al laboratorio en la SUV.

-¿Qué tal pasaste ayer la tarde?-Preguntó Booth en el coche sin poder evitarlo.

-Bien, como siempre, supongo.-Dijo Brennan mirando a su compañero sin entender a que venía aquella pregunta.

….

_Espero que os haya gustado, ya nos veremos_

_Kaksa_


	4. Discusiones

_Otro capitulo más._

….

**Capitulo 4: Discusiones**

Un silencio se creó en el coche de camino al Jeffersonian, Booth conducía tenso, era el primer momento que se quedaban solos desde el día anterior y, en lo único que podía pensar, era en ella, en sus ojos, en su piel, en su pelo, pero, sobre todo, en sus labios. Booth recordaba lo cerca que había estado de besarlo la noche anterior y, también, como los había besado veces antes. En su estomago se creaba una sensación extraña cuando recordaba aquellos momentos.

-¡BOOTH CUIDADO!-Le avisó su compañera, en ese momento Booth pisó instintivamente el freno, el semáforo estaba en rojo y Booth había estado a punto de chocar con el coche de adelante.- ¿En que estabas pensando?-Dijo Brennan mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-No lo tengo muy claro.-contestó Booth mientras miraba al coche de adelante, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de provocar un accidente, y, sobre todo, lo cerca que había estado de herir a su Huesos.-Lo siento Bones, no sé que me ha pasado.

-No sabes lo que te ha pasado, pues yo te lo voy a decir.-Booth miró a Brennan, esperando sus palabras, pensando que le podría decir algo así como, " Lo que te pasa es que no puedes dejar de pensar el lo de ayer y, Booth, te entiendo, porque…yo tampoco puedo olvidarme"-Deberías irte a casa con Catherine, porque, desde que estas con ella estas muy descentrado.-Booth giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañera directamente a los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. El agente ignoró que el semáforo se ponía en verde y que la gente empezaba a pitarle.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo piensa la gente Bones. Te equivocas pero mucho.-La gente empezaba a impacientarse y eso parecía no importarle a la pareja.

-Me dirás que es mentira que llevas muy descentrado desde que volví.-Dijo Brennan.

-Si, pero, ¿No has podido pensar que… quizá no tenga nada que ver con Catherine?-Dijo Booth.

-Entonces explícame que narices te pasa Booth, porque cada día me replanteo más si estas en tus plenas facultades.-Dijo Brennan sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de los ojos del agente, los cuales, parecían llamarla a gritos.

-Lo que me pasa es que cuando volviste yo me replanteé si lo mío con Catherine va a alguna parte porque, aunque quiera olvidarme de ti porque no me quieres, yo no puedo olvidarme de ti.-En ese instante un hombre llamó a la ventanilla del coche de Booth.

-¡Tío tira que esta en verde!-Dijo el hombre cuando Booth bajó la ventanilla, fue entonces cuando el agente miró el semáforo para darse cuenta de que lo que le decían era cierto.

-Lo siento.-Booth arrancó el coche sin ni siquiera mirar a su compañera. Acababa de declararse de nuevo y ella no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Poco después llegaron al Jeffersonian, Booth aparcó el coche, ya era la hora de la comida, pensaba ir a comer con su compañera como siempre. Brennan subió a su despacho sin esperar a su compañero, el cual estaba cerrando el coche. Cuando Booth entró en el laboratorio Ángela se encontraba junto con Cam y Hodgins en la plataforma. Todos cuchicheaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó sin ningún pudor el entomólogo. Booth le miró y no contestó a las tres personas que le miraban expectante. Al subir al despacho Booth se encontró a su compañera sentada, ella miraba el ordenador, en su fondo de pantalla se podía apreciar una foto, en la cual, aparecía la característica pareja. Brennan mostraba una gran sonrisa en aquella foto, miraba a la cámara, feliz. Por otro lado Booth estaba con una gran sonrisa, pero, su mirada no era dirigida a la cámara, su mirada iba dirigida a su compañera, el cariño se podía ver en esos calidos ojos marrones, el amor se veía claramente en esa foto, y eso que solo era una foto. Brennan acariciaba la pantalla del ordenador, con una sonrisa triste, suspiró y cerró la pantalla del ordenador, para después levantarse y buscar un libro en su estantería.

Booth entró en la habitación, Brennan parecía no haberse dado cuenta. El agente se acercó al ordenador y volvió a abrir el ordenador para apreciar de nuevo la foto.

-Fue antes del tumor.-Dijo Booth, haciendo que la antropóloga se sobresaltase y le mirara.-Fue unos días antes, era un viernes, habíamos solucionado ese caso de un cuerpo dentro de un disfraz y habíamos ido a celebrarlo.-Brennan dejó el libro para acercarse a su compañero, el cual hablaba mirando a la pantalla del ordenador.-¿Quién lo habría dicho? ¿Se te abría ocurrido que menos de dos semanas después estuviera en un quirófano debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte?-Dijo Booth mirando entonces a su compañera, los ojos del agente se habían comenzado a llenar de lágrimas, solo el recordar aquellos momentos le llenaba de dolor, pensó que todo acabaría, que no podría salir de la operación y que aquella magnifica vida con Huesos se acabaría.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien.-Dijo Brennan sentándose en el sofá.

-Si, salió genial. Esa operación fue lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida.-Brennan miró a su compañero, alarmada, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-¿Qué estas diciendo Booth?-Preguntó Brennan

-Sweets me evaluó unos días después, cuando por fin recuperé la memoria. Estaba listo para volver a trabajar.-Brennan pensó que el agente quería cambiar de tema y le dejó hablar.-Pero, tú no estabas, yo perdí la memoria y tú te fuiste a Guatemala,-Brennan notó un gran pinchazo en el corazón al oír las palabras de su compañero.- la verdad, no te culpo. Que tú compañero se despierte del coma y crea estar casado contigo tiene que ser chocante e incomodo.-Dijo Booth volviendo a mirar de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador, sin verse capaz de mirar a su compañera mientras contaba todo aquello.-Pero en ese momento yo creía que eras mi mujer y te alejaste de mí como si fuera un monstruo. Después empecé a recordarlo todo, los recuerdos reales se juntaban con los de tu libro y me creaban una gran confusión, la cabeza me dolía y me tuvieron que sedar varias veces, ¿te contó esto Ángela?-Dijo Booth volviendo la mirada de nuevo a su compañera para ver como ella, notablemente afectada, negaba con la cabeza.-Me tuvieron que sedar porque…bueno, no podía aceptar que la persona que más amaba en el mundo me hubiera dejado, además de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, Ángela intentaba tranquilizarme al principio, pero era inútil. Fue solo un tarde cuando me di cuenta de que no podía seguir comportándome así.-Brennan no entendía porque Booth le contaba todo eso y, mucho menos entendía porque nadie se lo había contado antes. Booth había pasado por todo ese dolor y ella no sabía nada.-Parker vino a verme una semana antes de tu vuelta, yo aún seguía muy confundido. Él entró después de mucho tiempo sin verme y se abrazó a mí gritando "¡Papá, papá!"-Brennan pudo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por el rostro del agente-Mi hijo había venido a verme y yo ni siquiera le reconocía, en ese momento simplemente rompí su abrazo y le grité que él no era mi hijo, que se había equivocado de habitación. Los ojos de Parker se llenaron de confusión para luego inundarse de lágrimas y salir por la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con su madre. ¡Grité a mi hijo! Es misma noche los recuerdos empezaron a cobrar sentido y me maldije a mi mismo por como me había comportado esa tarde. No era yo. Después de recuperarme Parker no quiso venir conmigo durante varias semanas y cuando por fin su madre le convenció me costó mucho que volviera a ser el mismo conmigo.-Booth se limpió las lágrimas y siguió contando.-Fueron las semanas más largas de mi vida, me sentía solo en el mundo porque tú no estabas, todo volvió a la normalidad con el tiempo, todo, menos una cosa. Tú ya no eras lo mismo para mi, te amaba con toda mi alma y algo me decía que eso no cambiaría nunca, esperé, pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero, de lo que no me daba cuenta es que yo siempre te había amado y el coma solo me había ayudado a darme cuenta.

En ese momento Ángela entró por la puerta, había notado la tensión desde fuera y sabía que Brennan no estaba de muy buen humor los últimos días, no había oído nada de la conversación, así que no sabía que había roto un gran momento. Brennan al ver entrar a su compañera miró a esta y Ángela no supo como interpretar ese gesto.

….

_Espero que os haya gustado, intentare poner otro capitulo lo antes posible._


End file.
